


To Find What's Important

by shockandlock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girls with Guns, Murder, Really gay dorothea arnault, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Dorothea is an assassin versed in the art of seduction. Her and the rest of the Fatales are just trying to make a place for themselves in a time of political unrest, even if they are also contributing to it.Enter the Huntress: a woman from Brigid who starts pursuing the same targets as Dorothea. Who hired her? And why can't Dorothea get her our of her head?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth (eventual)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	To Find What's Important

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I just thought of this earlier today and I wanted to at least get the idea down. This might just be a short thing for now since I'm working on other things too, but I wanted to see if there was interest for this.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Dorothea knew that she recognized the woman pushing the custodial cart down the hallway– not that she had ever seen her up close before. True, it wasn’t unusual to see people of Brigid in Adrestia after relations had improved between the two nations, but that’s not what concerned her. The markings under her eye were unmistakable. She was smart enough not to stare at her face too much, but she had long since mastered the art of observation.

She stopped once they passed each other, heels silent against the carpeted floor of the hotel hallway. “If you’re here to clean room 1224, I already took care of it,” she said. 

She heard the wheels of the cart stop as well, but she did not turn around. She adjusted her grip on her purse, waiting in silence for the woman to make her move. While she wasn’t confident that she could win in a round of hand-to-hand combat, she had both a distraction and an escape route at the ready if it came to blows.

_ “Who are you?”  _ the woman asked in her own tongue.

Out of courtesy, Dorothea replied in the same language.  _ “Better luck next time, Huntress.”  _ She held her head high as she continued off down the hall. She knew better than to linger. 

She entered the elevator alone. The Huntress did not follow.

* * *

**“Another target down! Good work out there, Songstress. Security footage of the hotel has been scrubbed squeaky clean!”**

Dorothea smiled, though she knew that Annette could not see it over the comms. Her enthusiasm was always infectious (ironic, considering the job). “Thank you very much, Lark.” She sighed contentedly as she kicked off her heels. Even though she was used to wearing them, it was still a relief to remove them at the end of a long day. She didn’t tire of the extravagant parties, but the long periods of standing in heels she could do without. “What about you, Ryder?” she asked the driver. “No issues?” 

The car slowed as they approached the traffic light. Leonie’s eyes shifted between the rearview mirror and the monitor on the dashboard. “So far, so good,” she answered, reaching up to adjust the mirror slightly. “The plates have already been swapped and we’re not being followed.”

“Thank goodness,” Dorothea said. Just thinking about the encounter made her heartbeat speed up. 

“Thank goodness?” Leonie raised an eyebrow as they started to move again. “Do I need to drive faster?”

“Oh nothing,” Dorothea said quickly. “Just ran into the Huntress. That’s all.” She hoped her colleagues would just drop the subject if she talked fast enough.

**“The Huntress?”** Dorothea swore that she heard a crash from the other end of the call. 

“You okay, Lark?”

**“Me? What about you?”** Annette squeaked.  **“I thought you said that everything went fine!”**

“It did!” Dorothea insisted. “I took care of the target. Didn’t I?”

“Did she see you?”

“Well…”

**“Activate the emergency protocols!”**

“Lark, there’s really no need for that,” she insisted.

The other end was silent for a couple of seconds, but then another voice started speaking.  **“Sorry about that, you two. Annie needed to take a break.”**

“Thank you, Angel.”

**“Can you elaborate, Songstress?”**

“I saw her on the same floor when I was leaving, but we just passed each other quickly.” Dorothea explained. “Someone must have hired her to go after the same target.”

**“Hmmm. We’ll note it down, but if she didn’t follow, then we shouldn’t worry right now. Just focus on getting back to base soon,”** Mercedes said.  **“Over and out.”**

“Over and out.”

Once the call ended, Leonie spoke again. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Of course. I’m a professional.” Dorothea leaned back into her seat and looked out the window to watch the lights of the city pass by, but she still listened to Leonie’s questions.

“What was she like?”

Dorothea hummed, thinking back to the very moment of the encounter. She remembered only staring for a second, but taking in the appearance of her long, braided hair, her focused eyes. A small smile played on her lips. 

“It’s a shame. She’s actually rather cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? If you're interested in seeing more of this in the future, please let me know in a comment down below! Things might change later on like the codenames (feel free to suggest for those too if you'd like). Remember to leave kudos on the way out too!
> 
> Also, please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me! I actually tweeted a little bit about this earlier haha.


End file.
